The Future Now Told
by Jack2495
Summary: It is the next Blorthog and Warp has returned! Robin and Beast Boy find themselves in the future but how will they get back? And who will they meet along the way? Is the future the way Star saw it last time? RobxStar BBxRae **Connection to "How Long is Forever? " episode. T for Swears and Suggestive content.
1. Blorthog Ruined

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything by DC comics.**

**This is loosely based on the comics; it's very much made up every step of the way by my imagination haha! There's more that I made up to work with the story sorry don't let it bother you! For all you who know how the comics end, the Robin and Nightwing I have written about are my mostly ideal ones…he kind of pissed me off in the comics to be honest. Anyway I'll shut up! Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors; I'm not great with them. For all those who don't know this story is based a year after HOW LONG IS FOREVER? So they're 16 or 17.** **The future titans are about 22-23. Cyborg being the oldest is 24.**

**This is my second story so please rate and review let me know how you like it! Requests are always welcome!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**~Jack2495**

"HAPPY BLORTHOG!" Cyborg screamed into Starfire's face, waking her up. They others stood around her bed with him all wearing the necklaces they received last year with a happy grin on everyone, even Raven. Starfire jumped up with happiness embracing her friends and commenting on their remembrance of the Tamaranian festival of friendship.

"Oh Friends its warms my hot heart that you have all remember this occasion I'm am ever happiful!"

"Uhm Star do you me happy?" Robin asked,

"Or Joyful?" Raven commented. Star looked to overly happy to be truly listening so the group gathered in the common room and Robin took the task of cooking breakfast for everyone. While the tofu, bacon, and seaweed was being fried (In all separate pans thanks to Beast Boy) the alarms sounded.

"Trouble." Raven called looking over the monitors. "It's Warp!" The team dashed to the museum once again as they did a year ago to take care of Warp.

When they reached the museum Warp stood rather angrily over the glass box he had demolished for the small clock inside it. He was working on the clock tweaking its part and tossing gears out. So busy trying to fix the time gadget to even realize the Titans' appearance.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted, the group dispersed; attacking Warp from every angle. Warp had not been so foolish and unprepared, he had a shield surrounding him as well as a loud rumbling could be heard in the next room. Warp smiled up at the Titans, who had paused for a moment, and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the double doors flew open and Plasmas flowed towards them. Immediately Cyborg, Starfire and Raven turned they're attention to him, signalling Robin and Beast Boy to deal with Warp. Robin attempted to break the Shield with his bo-staff as Beast boy made it react to each slam he threw at it with his t-rex head. Finally Robin spotted the source of the shield illuminating close to Beast Boy on Warp's back. Robin signaled Beast Boy to slam into him while he distracted him from the other side.

Robin flipped in front of Warp and began to attack the surface of the shield once again, pressing the weakest point just in case they were ready to break. Before Robin could break the shield Warp looked up with joy from his machine and turned the dial and clock hands clockwise quickly. The machine began to erupt with colours releasing a blinding light. A portal opened and Warp snickered at the Titans.

"Ta-Ta Titans, I see a rather dreary future for ALL!" He laughed evilly as he stepped backwards into the portal, which took off his shield sending the running t-rex, now back as Beast Boy, flying into the vertex with him.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yelled. As the tunnel got smaller Robin jumped in after them. The 3 began floating in tunnel of the time machine. Robin reached for Warp and pulled him towards the opening, which was showing starbolts being pelted at the weakening Plasmas.

"NOOOO!" The villain shouted as he felt himself being thrown out into the Plasmas mass outside the portal. Robin turned to Beast Boy and reached for him now. They had just gasped arms when they turned and saw a swirling white around them only.

The portal had closed.

Suddenly Beast Boy felt sick, the swirls of white began to make him dizzy as their two bodies were pulled out of the tunnel into a warehouse.

The two fell out rolling onto the concert floor.

"Where are the other's?" Beast boy questioned rubbing his head.

"More like where are we." Robin corrected just as confused. They both flicked at their communicators but they began to spark and were very much broken. The boys looked to each other and shrugged.

"It must've been the vortex that broke them. There was a lot of magnetic and electric energy in that place." Robin resolved.

"You threw Warp out right? Shouldn't that have taken us out too? I mean I don't have a cool time machine thingy! He was holding the time thing even on the boot out! " Beast Boy cried. They both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Maybe were in a warehouse close to the museum." Robin suggested taking out his GPS. "Were in Jump City. The others were finishing off plasmas so they're probably just finishing off there and heading to the tower." He continued.

"Yeah. Sure. Right. Kay." Beast boy blabbed trying to stop his once again swirling head. "So let's go home and meet them there?"

"Sounds good to me. No point in looking for them here it's filled with warehouses just like this one and the museums not showing on my GPS specifically." Robin shrugged and put his GPS back. They wandered outside calling for their friends just in case they were out there looking for them. They arrived onto a main road and made their way on foot, for their lack of finding the R-cycle and Beast Boy's refusal to be rode. They came to the beach and sighed in relief at seeing their home.

"It's never been so beautiful." Beast boy sniffed rubbing his eyes in disbelief dramatically; Robin on the other hand was staring back at Jump City.

"Hey uh Beast Boy?" He said nudging his green friend's side. "Does the city look different to you? It looks..weird." Although it didn't actually look weird, the city was different. There were more buildings and skyscrapers and along the beach the little stores had changed slightly.

Beast Boy looked around and shrugged, "Dude last time I took a good long look at the city was never. In case you haven't noticed I just fight crime here and live there. I never pay attention to that kinda stuff, it's boring." Robin laughed at his last comment and brushed off his earlier thoughts.

"Right. Well city's change all the time! It's been a long time since I've been able to look at this skyline well too."

"What are you talking about you and Star are up on the roof for sunrise almost everyday. " Beast Boy cried throwing up his arms dramatically.

"Ya but we watch the sunrise in the East." Jump city is West of us." He rebutted.

"Sure it is Robin, it's got nothing to do with you staring at Star instead."

Robin glared at BB as he jumped into the water, changing into a dolphin. Robin jumped in and began swimming beside Beast Boy. They stopped after about 10min and faced each other.

"How bout I give you a lift you look pretty tired and it's not cool to swim all this way to the tower. Hop on and hold tight 'cause I need to go home and sleep dude." Beast boy morphed back and Robin just clung onto his friend's back without a word through his staggered tired breaths.

**I've been writing this story for a while and I realllyyy hope you guys like it :D THANKS FOR READING :D**

**Chapter one complete! YAY!**

**Thanks :)**

**Jack2495**


	2. The Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything by DC comics.**

Once they reached the island they stepped in front of the security gate and Beast Boy typed in his password. Robin caught his breath and led the way in. The lasers and assaults were stalled for a moment as the boys approached the main doors on the T-Tower.

Robin pulled back his mask just enough to put his eye up to the scanner. It traced over his eye and confirmed his identity with a quiet beep then asked for a password. Robin typed in his password and it failed.

"What the-" Robin tried again and again to put in the password.

"Dude why don't I try?" Beast Boy suggested pulling back Robin's fiery anger away from the doors.

Beast Boy scanned his eye and typed onto the keypad. The confirmation sounded twice and the doors unlocked. They looked at each other and BB shrugged, " Maybe you changed yours and forgot what you changed it to?"

"Hmpt" Robin grumbled still frustrated. They walked into the tower. It was the same as usual mostly, a few of the colours seemed off and there was a strange air around them, but the boys kept walking.

They walked up and got to the main common room. This time they both noticed changes. The couch was different and the kitchen had been slightly updated. Some of the computers and systems looked off and the dinning table had changed too.

"Uhh did the Justice League give us new gear?" Beast Boy questioned examining the new couch and computers.

"I don't know but they should've contacted me." Robin stomped to the computer and tried to get online. Once again his password failed. " What the hell!" He spouted.

"Hey dude, relax! Check you room maybe you wrote down your new password somewhere?"

"I don't remember changing it though!"

"Maybe Cyborg's pranking you again? Either way I'm gonna go crash call me if you need me I'm beat tired!"

"Starfire?" Robin stuttered, his eyes budging from his face.

The girl in her undergarments and shorts turned around with a squeak of shock.

"Robin?" She almost yelled catching herself before she got very loud. Robin stared frightened and awkwardly while she looked him up and down. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you the same." He stammered. His eyes were captured by Starfire's new form, she looked much older, taller and more curves had shaped her into a slender well-filled young woman. In an attempt to release his stare he looked at the room, thankfully for him it took his attention. It looked like much like his does but there was a vase of flowers and a dresser with girly things and Starfire's usual alien knick-knacks everywhere. Her other clothes which she must've been wearing earlier were scattered on the floor along with a uniform he had never seen before. The room itself seemed much bigger even though the bed was bigger and another door was attached to it. The closet was open, it too was much bigger, it expanded across the wall, much further then it was in Robin's normal time. The closet was one of the few untidy parts of the room and even it wasn't very messy. The clothes were evidentially half Star's and half someone else. Someone with great style robin thought bitterly as he starred at the black and blue uniforms hanging nicely beside suits and dress shirts lining one side of the closet.

Starfire watched as Robin scanned the room then cleared her throat quietly recapturing his attention. "I live here Robin, this is my home remember? The Teen tower?"

"Of course I remember you live in the tower, but why are you in my room! Well my old room I guess." He was shocked by the usual warmth of her voice creeping back under his skin the way he loved but wish he didn't.

"Uhm Robin-"

"Can you please put some clothes on?" He said awkwardly once again catching his eyes before they could travel across her new form.

"Oh!" She quickly grabbed the shirt she dropped when Robin walked in. After throwing it on Star looked over to the door that wasn't in the room in Robin's time. She looked between them a few times before she said, "I think there's someone who will know how to do the explaining of this situation much better then I can, if you will please excuse me for a moment."

"You look..older." He said slowly as she turned around.

"Because I am." She laughed and before Robin could reply she pranced over to the door and knocked lightly, "Uhm Richard?" She said. Robin twitched.

"Yes Star?" A deep voice called from inside the room.

"Can you come out? There is someone here who must meet with you." She called back.

The sound of a shower cut off and shuffling could be heard inside the room. Suddenly the door flew up and a tall masked man came out with nothing but a pristine white towel wrapped around his waist, his black hair-dripping wet.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, as did Robin's. Starfire burst into quiet giggles refusing to ruin the moment of shock as Nightwing looked at his past self.

"You! You- you're me? " Robin and Nightwing burst simultaneously, gapping at each other.

"I suppose you two will wish to talk alone with each." She giggled to Nightwing. She walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek whispering, just loud enough for Robin to overhear, "I'll be with the others Richard." Turning toward Robin once again she walked over and held his shoulder. "It was nice to see you once again young friend Robin."

"Did you just call him Richard?" Robin said, clearly trying to place what he had just seen and get over the shock of it all.

Starfire's face changed from gleeful to fearful, her eyes widened and her breathing stopped. She flushed and turned to Nightwing.

"Star it's fine! I'll explain." Nightwing said calmly as he walked over to them, he had taken advantage of the eyes off him and had put on his boxers and a pair of black sweats. "We told her our name; in my past and your future. Someday you will and you'll never regret it. " He laughed lightly rubbing Star's back as she recovered from her scare. Robin watched awkwardly from where he stood halfway between each door and only two feet from him future self and future Starfire.

Nightwing had obviously sensed Robin's confusion. "We are together in case you haven't clued in. We did some renovations on the tower too and put Star and my bedrooms together, as well as Garfield and Raven's. Cyborg's actually became the biggest somehow." He laughed, looking away from his younger self.

Robin's stare was most unbearable as he tried to collect all the new information that clouded him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Starfire's tan hand reach out to feel his cheek, "He is very warm do you think him sickly Richard?" She said worriedly. Robin flushed a deep red and sunk away from Future Star and his future self's gaze.

"I'm fine! But who are the others? Beast boy is here with me! We came looking for a way to go back home we thought we teleported at first, but from what I know now we've gone to the future. Which means we need to somehow get back to your past; my present." Robin spoke up trying to erase his blush with meaningful progress. "I have to find Beast boy!"

Robin 180'd and dashed towards the door only to be held back by  
Starfire's easy strength. " You must calm down young Robin." She said worriedly, "Please I will find Beast Boy and you shall discuss with Rich-Nightwing ways of your return to your time, yes?" She yanked Robin into one of the rolling chairs sitting at the desk closer to the far wall. "I will be back shortly, excuse me."

Both Nightwing and Robin starred after Starfire as she left the room then looked to each other. After a few extremely awkward moments they coughed in unison. "So I like your style." Robin commented studying the clothes on the ground. The suit was completely black with a dark blue robin like bird across the entire pectoral area. The boots sitting not far from him were steel-toed but he saw no cape.

"Thanks Bruce helped us make it, you'll have better style in a few years don't worry." He replied quickly going to grab the stray clothes.

"So I see the mask and hair are slightly different. How come they didn't make our new look?"

Nightwing laughed, "They didn't really match, but the mask was a present from Batman. He made from the same stuff his is made of, and the hair is even shorter but so much easier to deal with. I had tried it long but it proved to be really annoying." Robin nodded in agreement. Recalling what his Starfire had told him about the future she had been to. It was already obviously much different then this one.

"So what happened?" Nightwing asked said taking a seat in the chair next to Robin's. Robin's face immediately perked up from his thoughts. He explained the situation and how they managed to throw Warp back out of the portal before it closed.

"I have a solution for your problem." Nightwing said with confidence.

"What?" Robin replied eagerly.

"When the technology came into the hands of Batman, he recalled when it happened to Starfire and gave it to me just in case our past selves came back again. Lucky for us he did that or else I wouldn't be sure how to help you."

"How did Batman get it?"

"The Riddler was hard at work and was trying to set up another trap to find out Batman's identity. He failed faster then usual thanks to Catwoman helping out. Riddler's back in Arkham."

"Is it safe to use?"

"Of course! Bruce modified it himself with some help from Lucius." He looked like he was vaguely offended.

Robin nodded to Nightwing. "So when do we leave?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Beast Boy ran in as a rhino then transformed into himself again. His face, clearly overbeat with shock, matched its beet red colour and the dizzy movements he displayed. He took one look at Nightwing and fell over. He had fainted. Starfire ran back in followed by an older Cyborg, who looked more impressive then ever with his mechanical body clearly recently buffed and updated with the latest stuff and his human part looking pretty impressive too, they were followed by a tall bulky strong green man with spiky green hair and slight sideburns.

"Dude what the hell is going on?" He exclaimed with a deep strong voice that matched his stature.

"BEAST BOY?" Robin cried in shock jumping up and starring at the green man.

"Holy shit its Robin." He said back with equal shock in his face.

"I tried to calm young Beast Boy when he saw me, but he was doing the freaking outwards after seeing Garfield and Cyborg," Starfire began to explain, "my presents only made him do the freaking more." She said using vast amounts of arm gestures. Robin and Nightwing shared glances then as only they could do and became in sync to their choice of actions. Robin picked up Beast boy and laid him on Nightwing's bed checking to make sure he was ok. Nightwing walked up to the three worried and shocked faces and began to explain the situation and what to do next.

"After Beast boy wakes up we'll be able to send them back and everything will be fine." He concluded. The group nodded and Cyborg immediately went off to retrieve the Riddler's modified device. The group moved to check on the unconscious Beast Boy. Robin listened as he heard Cyborg's deep voice talking to someone outside the room. ' Who else could be here other than maybe Raven?' He thought to himself.

His question was answered as a cloaked woman walked in. She to was taller then the Raven he knew but not by much, however she did look much older and more beautiful and did I mention much older. She walked through the door then paused and removed her point hood revealing shorter hair, much like a pixie cut, and her usual leotard was replaced with a unitard, completely black still. Her skin no longer seem grey, it had taken much more sun it seemed and she was now a pasty peachy grey skin tone which matched her much better. She stood at the door starring at Robin with her sharp violet eyes.

"R-raven?" He coughed trying to recognise if it really was the same girl he knew as he starred.

"Shocker isn't it?" Raven repented roughly her voice as icy as ever.

"Aw common Rae don't be so cold your gonna freeze over the young me and young Robin!" Future Beast boy or Garfield as Nightwing had addressed him earlier said, patting the bed where the younger version of him was laying. Raven glared slightly before walking towards Garfield and taking a seat on the floor between him and Robin.

Robin's head spun further, 'She is LETTING him call her RAE? What is going on? And only a glare for that comment? Beast boy would be locked in the basement without food for that in my time.' Then as if just to throw Robin over the edge Garfield kissed the top of Raven's head before turning back to look at his younger self. That had done it Robin dropped his head into his hands as it spun like a top. 'Beast boy and Raven? Me and Star? Whoa this is unreal.' He laughed inwardly nervously.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Starfire got up to check it out. When she re-entered the room, she just yelled, "Control Freak!" and jumped into the bathroom. Nightwing jumped up from beside the bed, grabbed a suit from the closet and went outside to talk to Cyborg quickly.

When Starfire returned she was wearing her uniform. It was much like the one Robin's Starfire wore yet it was altered a lot. The skirt was now a pair of skin tight pants, which were held by a silver belt, her usual top was only slightly smaller looking and a bit flashier. As well as her arm gear and boots seemed like they had been updated recently. Her boots reached past her knees as usual but instead of fabric, she wore boots made of some sort of steel or metal protection. Along with the length of her hair and the obvious growth of certain curves (If you know what I mean), a long and wide scar, almost shaped like a swirl, crested across Starfire's exposed stomach.

"Hey Starfire?" Robin asked starring at her stomach and she adjusted her arm gear.

"Not now friend," Starfire answered following his gaze to her scar, "Perhaps later. Please stay here with friend Beast Boy. We must go kick the butt. We will be back shortly." Raven and Garfield stood up and followed as Starfire rushed out.

Raven's black magic was seen and in a flash the to boys from the past were alone in the tower. Robin looked at Beast Boy and checked him again. 'Just passed out, good.' He thought to himself. Robin stood up and decided to explore but before he got far Beast boy cried out. Robin ran back to the bed. "What's wrong?!" He yelled getting in a fighting stance.

**I hope you enjoyed! So I'm not sure if this confuses anyone but Starfire's scar is totally made up by MOI! And the last chapter that I'm almost finished writing is going to explain it. It's nothing really significant just something I felt like adding. It should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Jack2495 **


	3. The Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything by DC comics.**

"Duuuuddee! What is going on! Either I'm having the weirdest dreams EVER or I just saw the coolest yet scariest thing ever! Tell me were not in Warp's freaking vortex thingy!" He whined back. Robin crinkled his eyebrows in annoyance, but as patiently as he could he explained to Beast Boy what had happened, deciding to leave out the new couples just in case the shock was overwhelming.

Beast boy fell back onto the pillow, "DUUUDEEE this is crazyyyy! So you're telling me that not only do I get better looking, but I still have hair! And we're still a team! This is great!" He flayed his arms dramatically in the air, "We should look around." He said as he shot up again wriggling his eyebrows.

"I couldn't agree more." Robin nodded with a grin. The boys stood up and investigated only for a second Nightwing and Starfire's room, until Beast boy had the realization that this wasn't just Robin's future room. Beast Boy held up a purple lacy bra from one of the drawers and held it out to Robin, "Uhh dude you realize that you are Star are gonna-" [I was gonna say DATE!]

Robin cut him off "I already know." He snatched the bra throwing it back into the drawer before he rushed away from the room, not letting Beast Boy see him blush. Beast Boy followed behind him as they went into Cyborg's room.

His room hadn't changed much. It was filled with technology and robot things like it always was, except this time everything looked like the future up to date and his walls were plastered with pictures of all the other titans' and even some of the Justice leagues' happy faces. Robin and Beast boy smiled to each other seeing a picture of them (how they are now) on Cyborg's desk next to a picture of Starfire and Raven from their (Robin and Beast Boy's) time. Next to them were Titans East and a separate picture of Bumblebee (Future Bumblebee) was the last picture on the desk. Beast Boy wriggled his eyes at Robin looking between the picture of Bumblebee and to Robin. Robin laughed and walked back to the door.

"You know what they'd make a good couple if you think about it." Beast Boy commented pressing the button to shut the door. It whizzed shut and Robin coughed, "There's another surprising couple you're about to find out about."

"Wha-" But before Beast Boy finished they reached his room. They had walked a bit further down the hallway. The hallway was pretty much the same, which was expected. Beast Boy dashed over to his room and opened the door.

The room was dark even with the light on. All of the curtains were closed, which was unusually for Beast Boy. He walked in ignoring the entire room and walked straight to the curtains to open them. Robin stood at the door, eyes wide and mouth dropped. The room was a perfect mix of Beast Boy's animal style and Raven's darkness. The room was painted a deep forest green and had the masks up on the walls that weren't bookshelves. Most of the selves had books others had little ornaments and Garfield's statues and figurines or video games. The bed was Raven's usual huge one and the sheets were dark purple and black. Garfield's clothes were everywhere in huge piles on the floor mixed in with a few girly clothes, which were Raven's.

Beast Boy turned away from the window and looked over "his" room. Robin watched as Beast Boy slowly began to understand what was happening. He walked over to one of the piles and picked up yet another bra. This one was black and lacy too.

"So uh Raven.." Beast Boy stammered blushing so deeply his face looked like a root vegetable. " M-mm-me an-d-d R-r-" He coughed, " And Raven."

Robin nodded.

Beast Boy put the bra back down and walked to the one of the shelves. He looked at a picture frame sitting on the fourth shelf and picked it up. Robin walked over and looked at it with him. The picture was a Beast Boy, probably around 19, was holding a blushing smiling Raven in a beautiful flower garden. Beast Boy and Robin both smiled.

"This is a pretty great future." Beast Boy whispered putting the frame back. Robin nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room.

The boys passed by the evidence, only peeking in it quickly, and walked to the common room. They looked through the movie and game collection. It had expanded quite a bit over the years, with new trumping video consuls.

A couple hours had passed and as they began putting back the selection of games they were looking at they heard the entrance open. The future titans filed into the room. All of the damage seemed as it usually did; only little cuts and bruises here and there. What was most surprising was that Raven was healing her arm, because she had been cut, and glared at it. Garfield walked behind her clearly concerned, but had been brushed off. They were followed by Nightwing who was clawing at his gauntlets closing up the pockets on them. He was followed by Cyborg who was holding Starfire up straight as they walked in. He sat her on a chair around the dinning table. She looked dazed and dizzy. She swayed slightly as she sat there, but after a few moments her haze cleared and she went to the next chair over to sit next to Robin.

"Did you do the exploring while we were away?" She rubbed her temple lightly. She must've taken quite the hit because it takes a lot to disorient Star.

"Ya I did…" Robin trailed off looking at the concern between Garfield and Nightwing as they rubbed their chests in the same exact places. Beast boy had walked over to Garfield and Raven checking out the half healed gauge in her arm.

"Well guys great job today!" Cyborg perked up. He clicked is battery and checked the status, "I say we all get a bit of a recharge before the next alarm." Everyone looked to each other and nodded even Robin and Beast Boy were agreeing with them to break.

Robin watched as everyone filed out of the room. Beast Boy was following Cyborg and Garfield obviously entranced by whatever conversation they were having. Raven ducked out onto the roof, 'mostly likely to meditate and heal' Robin thought, Robin slouched farther in his seat not knowing what to do. He watched as Nightwing looked around briefly not noticing Robin slouched in the dinning area.

Nightwing walked up behind Starfire who was gazing off into the sunset. His arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled his face into her neck and hair. Robin's heart stopped for a moment. His mouth had opened in a small gasp as Starfire cradled Nightwing's head to her and rubbed the arm that surrounded her. 'Star will that really be.. us' He smiled lightly with the thought of being able to do that to his Starfire one day. Robin could imagine the comfort of holding Starfire and having her stroke his hair lightly while mumbling something in Tamaranian. The older Starfire turned to face Nightwing and swept her hand through his hair, brushing the few bangs out of his face. Nightwing closed his eyes and leaned onto her shoulder.

"What is wrong Richard?" she cooed at him before mumbling something hardly audible in Tamaranian. He pulled her as close as possible before releasing her and taking her hand.

"I feel weak…an unusual tiredness, I guess. I couldn't fight as well as I usually do and I got so tired after we won. I think its Robin's presence." Starfire tilted her head a bit confused at this. She was about to ask him what he meant but was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. She responded quickly and deepened the kiss wrapping her arm around his neck, letting her other hand drag through his hair. Robin blushed and turned away.

The door swished open and Raven walked in stopping beside the couple, who quickly released their hold on each other.

"We need them to leave. Now. Garfield is feeling the same way you are. The longer they're here the faster you'll fade." She blushed lightly feeling bad for interrupting.

"Fade?!" Starfire gripped onto Richard again tightly, " Why will they fade? What are you talking about? How?"

"Without Robin and Beast Boy in the past, no one can grow up to be Nightwing and the Changeling (In the comics Beast Boy changes his name to Changeling, but his real name, which is never changed, is Garfield Logan. Hence why everyone keeps calling him Gar or Garfield.) So if Robin and Beast Boy stay here any longer Nightwing and Garfield will disappear. I can feel their bodies getting weaker by the second. The farther Beast Boy is from Garfield the better they both feel."

Robin jumped out of his seat and ran to the group in shock. "Were leaving now then!"

"Robin? How long have you been here?" Nightwing questioned blushing under Starfire's unmoving hold.

**Well there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Jack2495 :D**


	4. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything by DC comics.**

"Uh too long I think…" Robin blushed to and looked away. "Were ready to leave now. Beast Boy's awake and that's all we needed. Do you have the machine?"

Nightwing nodded and called for Cyborg to bring the machine through his communicator.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the common room.

"BYE Y'ALL!" Cyborg yelled sadly, he was half crying half yelling, "You little munchkins better be good kids until you get here understood! Don't mess up! "He said with a wink to Nightwing and Garfield. He placed the pitcher sized, question mark shaped, time travel device on the floor surrounded by the Titans. They all examined it for a moment before continuing the goodbyes.

Garfield slammed his large hands onto the boys' backs and grinned as large as he could. "You guys take care Ok? We'll be seeing ya!" He wrapped them into a trio group hug and walked over to Raven. He prompted her a bit until she stepped closer to the boys. She, surprisingly, willingly took off her hood and nodded low to both of them, "Goodbye Guys." Was all she said but she was blushing a quite a bit. Although it was a small gesture Robin and Beast Boy couldn't help but blush and nod back.

Starfire was next. She was much more comfortable and decided big hugs were the way to go! She was quite tall so she bent over and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, hugged her back. When they released they grinned hugely to each other. Star turned to Robin and embraced him too. She caressed his face after pulling away. She bent slightly to be eye to eye with him, she smiled lightly. "You mustn't be so far away. Please keep in mind how fragile we all are." She rubbed her thumb on his cheek and her smiled curved a bit more, Robin's face frown slightly in confusion but nodded in response.

"Have a pleasant… er… journey?" She bade them as she walked back to her Titans.

Nightwing was last to them. He set up the device and placed in next to them. "The portal will open and you just have to go in. You'll end up in this exact place back in your time. Like I said before we don't know how it can change days or anything so you'll be back to your year. You would have missed about a day since you were here not there. And you have to step in one at a time, timing is everything." Beast Boy and Robin nodded in understanding.

He placed his hands on both of their shoulders and nodded to both of them, "Take care of..err..yourselves." They all laughed a bit and Nightwing pressed the power to the machine.

"Take care all of you. I can't wait to be here myself." Beast Boy yelled to them but was nodding to his future self. They grinned to each other ear to ear. Robin laughed and agreed, " This is something I couldn't have imagined in my life. I look forward to every moment of the future. Goodbye and take care."

Beast Boy stepped through and Robin was about to walk in after him but turned for a moment. "Starfire! You never told me how you got that scar!"

Starfire looked grim for a moment then walked to him, "You'll find out." She whispered before pushing him through.

~The Present~

Starfire sobbed in a corner beside Cyborg as she flipped through scrolls Raven had given her to read over. Cyborg continued to pound buttons on the keyboard in the ops room, but stopped every once and a while to try and comfort Star a bit. Raven was on the next computer moving with more grace but just as much urgency was tapping in codes and studying the flood of information from the Titan's and Justice League's database had on time travel. She didn't bother trying to comfort or silence Starfire, because they were feeling the same way. They stayed that way for sometime before Cyborg got up and said, "Break. Now." He tugged on Raven to stand and pulled at Star's arm to help her. He had forced them both to eat something, or drink tea in Raven's case. Although he had told them to go on a break, he himself stayed at the computers and ran another overview of the city, just to be sure.

Beast boy was first to fall out of the portal landing in the common room where had been standing in the future but it was his time now and everything was just the way he loved it. He got a glance at everyone before they noticed his arrival a few second after he fell. Cyborg was on the main system looking at monitors and reading maps. Raven was holding onto a closed book and a full cup of cold tea, she had been staring off at the couch, where Beast Boy would normally sit, with her cloak over her head. Starfire was curled up close to where Raven sat gripping onto one of Robin's masks staring outside with tears in her eyes threatening to fall on the dried tears already on her face.

Raven's head snapped out of her daze when Beast Boy cleared his throat slightly. Her hood fell and her eyes widened, they were red rimmed and moist.

"He-" Before he could finish his greeting he was ambushed by Raven's arms grasping him towards her. Her glass spilt and shattered which startled the other two. Cyborg and Starfire both looked to the pair and jumped up to greet Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled as he hugged over Raven.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire sang as she to reached for him, "You are unharmed! You are alive! Glorious day you are safe and home!" Raven pulled back from Beast Boy with a smile on her face, which was rare, and placed the cloak back over her face wiping her eyes under it. He lifted his hand and removed the hood, as best he could while being trapped by the other two titans still, when suddenly Robin came flying out of the portal bumping into the group surrounding Beast Boy.

"ROBIN!" Starfire flew at him gripping him into a tight embrace they fell slightly backwards but regained balance. He pulled away slightly to look at her. Her face was ridden with streaks of old tears and new ones which now poured down her tan cheeks making them glisten in the sunlight which was fading into a sunset. Robin brushed away the tears, smiling reassuringly to her, then pulled her into another tight hug before turning to Cyborg and embracing him too.

"Robin, you don't know how good it is to see you two back home." Cyborg remarked grabbing onto the changeling and pulling him into their hug, the girls were both quick to join the group hug, They all stood together for a moment before they broke apart only to hug each other individually again.

They all sat together on the couch and Beast Boy and Robin began to tell them of what happened, leaving out Robin's first meeting with a shirtless Starfire and the couples they had revealed. They both seemed to silently agree that those secrets could be kept until they were reality.

When they had finished. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire told them about what they had missed when they were gone and how they had captured Warp when Robin had thrown him out of the vortex. Warp had been sent back to prison and Plasmas had been knocked out soon after Warp attempted to time travel and was too sent back to his institute. They told the two boys of how they spent every hour after that looking through Warp's files and up and down Jump city's streets. They had continued their searches through the day and that upon arrival at Titan's tower again they researched their database on Warp and Time travel, like what had happened to Starfire. Cyborg was thinking of a new plan to search the streets once more before Beast Boy fell into the room.

The group sat and spoke for hours as if it was years since they had all been together. They were all exhausted and decided to lay blankets across the common room floor and along the couches, laid out pillows and fell asleep one by on being held by each other. Beast boy was happily in the middle next to Raven, who had been squished between the green changeling and Cyborg. Robin at the end of the group slept next to Starfire, who was on the other side of Beast Boy. He slide his arm around Starfire's waist and cuddled his head into her back before she turned around let him snuggle into her shoulder, happily embracing him back, unaware of their happy future to come.

**YAYY Thanks for sticking with my story guys :) I really hope you like it! Please review and rate I'd love to get your opinion! There's one chapter left I think lol The next chapter I'm posting will explain Starfire's scar and of course there will be a bit of Teen Titan bonding and stufff. I might just make it it's own story depending on how much I write hahaha! Opinion? Review please :D!**

**Thanks!**

**Jack2495**


	5. The Scar and The Beginning

Hey Everyone I realize this came out reallyyyyy late! I wish I could've posted it fast x.x Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read through my story The Future Now Told. Like I said before, this chapter focuses on what and how Star got her scar from. I feel like I might to an alternate one at one point because I'm not as satisfied with this as I should be. Please feel free to PM me story requests such as one shots! I find them fun lol

ANYWAY WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! I BID YOU JOY:D

Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or the characters used in this fanfic

The robbers' scattered collecting everything of value from the room. Their ancient weapons proved to be just as useless as they were outdated. They museum was in pieces. They had managed to shatter every piece of glass in sight and had robbed a little over 50Kg of gold. The worth in all of the other stolen goods would most likely amount to a little over $7000. Nothing close to enough worth 2 years in prison or a beating from the Teen Titans, or both in these fours guys' case.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" One of the men said nervously. He was holding a very sharp old wooden spear. It looked less then dangerous but he had managed to prick all of his fellow robbers at least once with it by accident.

"Hey you need the money just as much as the rest of us. If you didn't need this you wouldn't be here so shut up and work faster. Those kids are gonna be here any second!" A man holding an unloaded 1812 rifle shouted.

"Stop chit chatting ladies the silent alarms been set off!" One of the two other men, who were working on another shelf with rubies stashed inside called out.

Suddenly the door busted open displaying five silhouettes.

"I see one act that's about to be mummified! TITANS GO!" Robin shouted from the middle of the group.

The four robbers' gasped and collected all the bags they could as the got up to high tailing it out of the museum.

One of the men, who had been crouched at the shelf of rubies, ran for the door on the far right only to get it slammed in his face by a black figure. He immediately fell unconscious and was cuffed by her. While that had happened Cyborg and beast boy ran at the other man who had gone for the left door. Beast Boy covered the door as an octopus and felt the man fall into him. Cyborg caught him from behind throwing the bag of rubies away from him. Cyborg turned the man to him and head butted him square in the face. The man went out like a light and was cuffed too.

The man who had carried the rifle ran at Starfire who easily dodged and they began to fistfight.

"Please I do not wish to harm you. You do not understand the damage that would be collateral from a true punch from me!" She pushed the man back and he slipped on shattered glass. Robin assisted Starfire, ignoring the petrified man holding the spear in the middle of the room. Robin jumped to the man on the glass and pulled him up.

"DO SOMETHING!" The man choked to the spear holder.

The petrified man woke from his shock and gripped his spear. He ran behind Robin and thrust his spear into what he thought was Robin's shoulder.

Suddenly all sound was out. The movements had no sounds as Starfire's piercing scream leeched into the robbers' and titans' ears. She had flown in to protect Robin. The spear drove straight into her stomach moving as if in slow motion. The skin was breeched. Blood hadn't even had time to flow out. It tore threw her. Her screams were choked with blood that had forced its way out of her wound and mouth and nose. The spear ripped out of her as she fell to the floor. It had dragged up as she fell tearing more of her skin apart. She dropped as the blood oozed. The attacker stared wide-eyed into Star's dimming green eyes. She reached her arm to him and begged, "Do. Not. Run."

Everything was fast again. Raven screamed in horror and anger looking up from her perpetrator, "STARFIRE!" A black portal formed around Starfire and engulfed her. Raven looked to Beast Boy, who nodded in shock, and she backed into another portal. Raven had transported them to the tower infirmary.

Robin turned just in time to see Star's body fall and be absorbed by the black. The man who had stabbed her stood in shock over the place she had been, the man who was once in Robin's hands ducked away and was on the run. Soon after he had taken off Beast Boy had him in a bone crushing hold as a giant gorilla. Robin and Cyborg reached the stabber and gripped him, placing him in handcuffs and forcing him to his knees. Robin punched him once, then again, and again, and just before her was going to give him the fourth punch Cyborg held Robin's arm and pushed him back. He leaned down to listen to what the man was saying. Cyborg could only hear the raspy apologizes from the stabber.

"I couldn't..I didn't..She'll live right. I thought that…I'm so sorry…so very sorry..oh god." He began to sob and continued to spout apologizes until he was locked into the back of the police car and driven away.

"Where is she?" Robin pressed his communicator.

At the tower Raven picked up. Her face was paler than usual, "Get to the tower.", was all she said before turning off and throwing her communicator onto the next bed.

Starfire was panted on the bed, her blood beginning to dry. Raven illuminated her hands again and went back to healing Starfire.

"You are going to be alright Starfire." She said shakily holding onto the spear wound.

"Yes." Star coughed back. She moved her hand and steadily as possible and laid it on Raven arm. "I will be alright."

Her wound looked worst then before. The dragged spear had cut her torso almost full length and a full recovery seemed a dim like in a fading future. Star coughed letting out a bit more blood. Raven didn't let up; her power began force increased with her fear for losing Starfire.

"You-" cough" need to rest Raven." Star coughed.

Raven let out a nervous laugh, " I don't need rest. I need you to survive this."

"I shall Raven do not fear. My Tamarainian genes are healing me along with your-" Cough..cough..more blood covered her speech.

"Star? STAR!?", Raven screamed applying more pressure. "Oh please for the love of Azar survive Star." Tears began to run down her cheeks, the bed beside the girls exploded from Raven's magic. Suddenly across the room different objects began to float or break, Raven was losing control.

The infirmary door burst open shocking the half conscience alien and wrecked Raven. Robin ran to Starfire and Beast Boy ran to Raven pulling her away from the patient. Robin placed his hands where Raven's were. Cyborg dashed to Star's side and checked her vitals. Robin cooed her and told her about how strong she'd be and that'd she way going to be just fine.

She began coughing again and Cyborg brushed her hair lightly, "You'll be ok lil' lady." He sounded reassuring yet worried.

Beast Boy hugged Raven calming her as quickly as he could. Raven shook for a few minutes before she regained her calm. Beast Boy released her and she pushed Robin gently out of the way placing her energy filled hands on Star's partially healed wounds.

Star had fallen unconscious. Her body stopped shaking and the blood kept pouring. Raven, now calm, healed over the wound and cleaned it. She became overwhelmingly tired and fell back onto Beast Boy. He scooped her up, cleaned off the bed next to Star and laid her down. The three males looked to each other and Cyborg took action.

"Robin get these machines hooked up to Star and I'll check her diagnostics. B you check Raven and make sure she's all right."

After a few rushing moments the men looked at one another, their tasks complete.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked listening to unsteady beep of Starfire's heart rate monitor.

"We wait."

And so the waiting commence. 3 hours later Raven awakened and rose to check on the now stable Starfire. She noticed the metal man sitting in the corner of the room, and guessed he took first watch. She shook him awake and the spoke for a few moments, small take about Star and what had happened. After the spoke he shooed her off to find the others. Raven managed to convince Cyborg to find then while she watched.

After Cyborg left Raven went back to Star. She lifted the clean sheet and removed the bandage covering the gore that was left of Star's mid section. She gasped then straight back to healing.

Robin rushed in the room and found Raven holding her hands together, a fresh bandage on Star and new clothes covering the areas needed.

"What happened?" He asked looking over the sleeping girl.

"I thought I'd try again." She replied. " I healed most of the wound, the surface area that was torn when he ripped the spear out was huge. She will survive, more than survive; she'll be perfectly fine. However I couldn't heal the skin tissue, she'll have some marks after this…"

"But I won't lose her right?" He ushered.

"You won't? You mean "We" don't you?" Beast Boy called from the door.

Robin and Raven jumped and turned to see him leaning casually on the door.

"You! Don't scare me or else!" Raven called giving him a dirty look.

Beast Boy blushed for a second then cleared his throat, "Hey uh Ray, Can I see you outside for a sec?"

"If you stop calling me Ray then yes." She said. She placed a hand on Robin's shoulder nodded to him then, sauntered past Beast Boy outside.

The door slide shut and Robin was left alone with Starfire. She tensed and settled ever once and a while in her slumber. Robin moved slowly towards the bed carrying the chair Cyborg had sat on behind him. He placed the chair down and sat on top.

He cleared his throat quietly, carefully talking Star's hand, " Hey Star." He started, "I saw why you got hurt…I saw dive… you saved me and I- I don't know if I should be angry with myself or you or- be happy your just gonna be ok or- I –I don't know what to say…I feel like sorry would be ok, but not right as well as perfect. I know thank you would just feel wrong. I can't thank you for almost dying…I never want that…I just want-I want- I want you to be ok…I want you to want me to want you…because I want you."

Robin flushed, wiping his sweaty hand in his glove awkwardly. "I thought I'd lost you. And If I lose I don't want to know what I'll do. Please just be ok, you don't have to want me or anything I don't know why I said that-. Thinking you were not gonna be here when we were done with those idiots just slapped me in the face! Figuratively! I didn't get slapped by them… well actually one of them did slap me before I knocked him out cold, but that wasn't my point."

Star tensed and relaxed again, her hand flexing into his slightly.

Robin felt as if she was encouraging him to continue, " I never want you gone. And I don't want you to wake up and be treated like I used to treat you. You are more then just everything to me…I want you to be treated like a princess would on this planet. Your more then just my teammate- more than my friend-and best friend. I like you so much more-I…I don't know love, but I'm pretty sure I love you…"

He squeezed her hand and moved next to her ear, "I love you Star, I hope when you wake you'll wake up with the same realization I had." He kissed her forehead and got up to leave. He went to release her hand and was held steady.

"Wha-" He looked back to see green globes looking back.

"I- " Her breath hitched as she tried to sit up. He moved back next to her and pushed her back to lay down, "I love you too Robin."

He breathed a quaky breath of relief and smile down at her. Starfire shifted slightly and curled her hand around his tighter, "Truly." She smiled back.


End file.
